Challenges exist in identifying and maintaining an accurate connectivity model of an energy distribution grid. The connectivity model specifies how customers and assets are interconnected downstream of a substation. Accordingly, customer-to-phase connectivity specifies which customer is connected to which phase of a feeder. Customer-to-transformer connectivity specifies which customer is connected to which distribution transformer. A common challenge faced by energy utilities includes an inaccurate connectivity model of their distribution network when compared to the actual connectivity that exists in the field. The accuracy of connectivity information can deteriorate over time due to changes made to the grid during repairs, maintenance, and/or restoration activities following storms and outages. Moreover, it can be expensive to track such changes and maintain an up-to-date connectivity model.
Existing approaches for identifying connectivity information are based on power-line communication (PLC). However, such approaches are expensive to deploy and do not scale well to large markets where signals need to propagate over long distances on a power line. Existing approaches for identifying customer-to-phase and transformer connectivity can also include analytics-based techniques that compare smart meter measurements with grid measurements. However, with such approaches, grid measurements are not always available. Further, grid measurements can be inaccurate and insufficient in number to identify customer phase. Additionally, such approaches can include a comparison of the energy balance between customers and the phase of a feeder, which requires measurements from all customers under that feeder. This condition is not always met, particularly, for example, when there are un-metered loads such as street and/or traffic lights and/or when a portion of the customers have analogue meters.
Accordingly, a need exists for techniques for identifying connectivity information, wherein such techniques incorporate and/or utilize measurements from customer smart meters and not from the grid.